nos_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Stevie Kintz
Stevie Kintz is a well-known folk in Greensville town. Born and raised there, most people know him for his goofy antics - he's a good-mood jokester who everyone loves; at least, he tries to make sure of it. Now legally an adult, Stevie still has the child-like jokes that have always characterized him, even though he's more mature than some people who are older than him, even. He's level-headed and positive, mostly because he prefers to see his life as a blessing rather than a curse; the bad things as a lesson, rather than, well, bad things. He's gone through some really tough times ever since he was young, and while sometimes he needs to take a break to think about them and let go of them once more, so they won't consume him, most of the time he doesn't talk about them or let them bother him. His main focus in life is to be happy, and ensure that everyone around him is, as well - especially those closest to him. For this, Stevie is known as kind-hearted and trustworthy, a title he has yet to not meet. TRIGGER WARNING: This wikia page will contain sensitive subjects, such as depression, self-harm and suicide. If you cannot handle such topics, do not read any further. Biography Early Life Born to Carolyn Kintz (née Lancaster) and Abdullah Kintz on August 24th, 1993, in Greensville, North Carolina, Steven Zachary Kintz had a normal introduction to life. Younger brother to Christopher Samuel Kintz, the older boy was the one person Stevie wouldn't live without. Almost like a shadow, he was often found following the older around the house, and even outside, if he could. Their parents, mostly the father, were never too fond, not thinking that Christopher's behavior was a good influence on their younger child, but no matter how much they tried to dettain the boy, Stevie found himself back by Christopher's side, especially since they shared a bedroom ever since Stevie was of age to "sleep in a big boy's bed". He was quite naïve and happy about it, growing up, until his life took a dramatic turn and he never saw his innocence again. Ages Seven to Fourteen It had been a normal day in the life of young Stevie; he had gone to school and tried to focus on his classes - although without much success, and now he was home to finally relax and pay attention to the only class he could focus on - his guitar class, which his brother personally taught him. What he wasn't expecting that day, was to find his brother sprawled across his bed, blood covering his wrists and white foam leaving his lips as he convulsed violently. Panicking and in shock, the younger Kintz screamed and cried for his mommy, who had picked him from school, only to be ordered to go to the living room as she dealt with the problem. The next couple of hours, Stevie found himself pacing around worriedly, bawling his brown eyes out as he waited to go back to his room. It was only when his mother came back downstairs, looking slumber and tired, and told him he was allowed to go back, that the boy rushed to go see his brother's state. That day was the mark of Stevie's wide exposure to depression, self-harm, and suicidal attempts. Despite being a loving brother, Christopher was mentally ill, and his father refused to get him help; passing it off as tantrums, Abdullah never believed in a sickness such as depression, constantly dismissing his wife's pleas to get their son helped so he could get better. Because of this, it was Stevie - even at the young age of seven - who began helping Christopher: talking to him about it, telling him why he loved and needed him, and even throwing out the objects that tempted Christopher's will to get better away into the sea, along with any drugs he obtained to help himself become numb. For seven years, Stevie was there to cope with his brother's struggle - not only through depression, but also bullying and rape -, but it all ended on his fourteenth birthday. After another stab at Christopher's heart by the older Kintz in the house, Stevie found him locked in his bedroom. Refusing to go out for his birthday, he watched his father go to dinner with his mother, much against her will, and leave the two children alone. For hours, Stevie banged on the bedroom door and waited for it to be opened, but when it got too much, the boy retrieved a key his father had made that would unlock any doors in their house, and forced his way in. There, he saw his brother hanging from the fan on their ceiling, blood still dripping from his wrists. The shock was immense, and Stevie couldn't think straight - in tears and shaking, he lowered his brother's body from the rope that was tight around his neck, and held him in his arms until his parents came home and cleared up the mess, unaware that there was a bigger one already settling in Stevie's soul. Ages Fourteen to Nineteen After that disastrous day, Stevie didn't turn out as expected. While he was still sad about his brother's death, he didn't talk about it - with anyone. His parents made sure that the whole ordeal was kept a secret, and because he hadn't actively talked about Christopher a lot, before, it was easy for Stevie to act normally at school, as if his brother had never been alive in the first place. Only one person knew about Christopher, and that was his best friend, Sophia Hartwick. Sophia was not only his confident, but also Stevie's secret crush. While he didn't hold back from kissing and having sex with other people, losing his virginity to an older boy, even, he was always bashful around the girl. His crush became stronger by the time, and when he was nineteen, he finally confessed, as did she. Being together for a few weeks, the two young lovers slipped up and had unprotected sex; just their luck, it was the perfect timing, and Sophia found herself pregnant with Stevie's child. Not believing in the act of abortion unless in extreme cases, Stevie vowed to keep the child and look after it, which resulted in him being kicked out of his house, but he didn't regret it. Out of the place where so many bad memories were buried in, he was actually happy about his decision, finding shelter among his friends, until his mother, without Abdullah's knowledge or consent, found Stevie, Sophia and their newborn baby - Christopher - a place to stay. Then, life seemed easy - UNDER CO.